Get the door, it's Dominoes
by witchbsword
Summary: An unsuspecting witness catches Goren and Eames in the act...
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody! This is my first story here at FanFiction. Please be kind with your reviews. I am not much of a writer or storyteller. I got the idea for this while listening to the radio and my imagination just ran away! I am open to ideas or suggestions for improvement. The lines in italics and parenthesis are Goren and Eames' thoughts. The song is "Now That I Can Dance" by the Contours. The first part is a bit stupid, especially with the dialogue. Give me a break. Disclaimer: I don't own Goren and Eames. I hope you people like it! Here goes nothing!  
  
Get the Door-It's Dominoes!  
  
Scene: Detective Alex Eames apartment  
Wednesday, March 5th, 2003  
6:18 pm  
  
{There has got to be something to eat in here!}  
  
Alex thought as she searched her kitchen; taking inventory. Her blue eyes spied a box of Duncan Hines Moist Chocolate Cake Mix.  
  
{Hmm. better than nothing}  
  
Eames needed to prepare something to eat before her partner, Robert Goren, came over. They were going to burn the midnight oil over some troubling cases and nourishment was needed. Twenty minutes later, with the cake baking in the oven, the doorbell rang. Detective Goren arrived.  
  
"Hey Goren, come in." invited Eames.  
  
"Hey". Goren walked in. He could see the pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. "What's cooking?"  
  
"Oh, just some cake. If its gonna be a long night we better have something to eat."  
  
{Good thinking. I hope its chocolate!}  
  
Goren thought with a small grin on his face.  
  
They walked into the living room. A couch was placed against one wall. The coffee table was placed in front. Against the next wall a computer hummed quietly on a desk. Across the couch and coffee table was the "entertainment center": TV, radio, CD and DVD player, and speakers. The radio played oldies softly.  
  
Goren's eyes (that never missed a thing) spotted two cardboard boxes in the corner next to the couch.  
  
"What's in the boxes? Cleaning out?" Goren questioned.  
  
"Well, aren't you the nosy busybody?" She quipped with a wide smile.  
  
"Oh Eames, you know me, always curious!"  
  
"Hah! Actually, it's no big secret. The big box is from my neighbor in 2C. She was cleaning out her closet and throwing out stuff she didn't want or need. She gave me a box of stuff that I could look through and pick what I want. The small box is filled with my movie tapes. My VCR broke and I decided to upgrade to the 21st century and get a DVD player. The tapes go to Det. Williams. He and his family are going on a road trip. They have those vans with the TV and VCR in the back, but the movies they have they've seen a thousand times over. I said he could have mine."  
  
"That's nice of you."  
  
"Oh Goren, you know me, always helping people!" she copied Goren.  
  
Goren picked up a large, bulky, old camcorder from the large box. Unknowingly, he pressed the "record" button. The fresh tape inside started rolling.  
  
Goren, not much of a techie, said: "I think this is broken."  
  
" I'll throw it out then"  
  
A voice came on the radio.  
  
"You broke my heart Cause I couldn't dance You didn't even Want me to be around And now I'M back To let YOU know I can really shake 'em down!"  
  
Recognizing the song, Eames turned up the volume.  
  
{I haven't heard this song in ages!}  
  
On impulse, Eames started dancing to the song.  
  
"DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)  
  
Goren looked up from fiddling with the camera. He laughed at the sight of Eames dancing and grooving. Then to both of their surprise, he set down the camera on the coffee table, jumped up next to Eames and started dancing and singing!!  
  
"DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!) DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!) Now that I can daaannce! Watch me now!  
  
I can Mash Potato! (I can Mash potato!) I can do the Twist! (I can do the twist!) Now tell me baby (tell me baby!) Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?)"  
  
With Goren in the lead and Eames in the background, the wacky duo danced, sang, jumped, clapped, stomped their feet, and got jiggy with it. Goren Mash-Potatoed while Eames Twisted. ( When the song faded away, Goren and Eames collapsed on the floor laughing their ass off and gasping for air.  
  
"Thank God no one saw us!" Eames giggled.  
  
"Or else its to the loony bin we go!" finished Goren with a burst of laughter.  
  
Once recovered, Goren stood up and helped Eames to her feet. Suddenly, his head jerked up in alarm. Chocolate scented smoke started filling the kitchen.  
  
"Umm. Eames. didn't you say you were cooking something?"  
  
"OH SHIT!!! I completely forgot!!"  
  
They ran into the kitchen. Goren opened a window to let the smoke escape while Eames pulled on some oven mitts. She pulled out a black pan with what looked like a huge chunk of coal in it.  
  
{So much for nourishment}  
  
{Damn, it was chocolate}  
  
Goren and Eames looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.  
  
"Dominoes" they said in unison.  
  
The camera's battery died.  
  
Well, there you go. The story goes on, but I won't post the rest if you guys don't like it. I know this is really stupid, but it should get better as it goes on. Like I said, I'm not much of a writer. Please Read & Review! 


	2. Plotting

Hello everybody! 

This is my first story here at FanFiction. Please be kind with your reviews. I am not much of a writer or storyteller. I got the idea for this while listening to the radio and my imagination just ran away!

I am open to ideas or suggestions for improvement.

The lines in italics and parenthesis are Goren and Eames' thoughts. The song is "Now That I Can Dance" by the Contours. The first part is a bit stupid, especially with the dialogue. Give me a break.

Disclaimer: I don't own Goren and Eames.

I hope you people like it! Here goes nothing!

**Get the Door-It's Dominoes!**

Scene: Detective Alex Eames apartment

            Wednesday, March 5th, 2003

            6:18 pm

_            {There has got to be something to eat in here!} _

Alex thought as she searched her kitchen; taking inventory. Her blue eyes spied a box of Duncan Hines Moist Chocolate Cake Mix.

_{Hmm… better than nothing}_

Eames needed to prepare something to eat before her partner, Robert Goren, came over. They were going to burn the midnight oil over some troubling cases and nourishment was needed.

Twenty minutes later, with the cake baking in the oven, the doorbell rang. Detective Goren arrived.

"Hey Goren, come in." invited Eames.

"Hey". Goren walked in. He could see the pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. "What's cooking?"

"Oh, just some cake. If its gonna be a long night we better have something to eat." 

_{Good thinking… I hope its chocolate!} _

Goren thought with a small grin on his face.

They walked into the living room. A couch was placed against one wall. The coffee table was placed in front. Against the next wall a computer hummed quietly on a desk. Across the couch and coffee table was the "entertainment center": TV, radio, CD and DVD player, and speakers. The radio played oldies softly.

Goren's eyes (that never missed a thing) spotted two cardboard boxes in the corner next to the couch.

"What's in the boxes? Cleaning out?" Goren questioned.

"Well, aren't you the nosy busybody?" She quipped with a wide smile.

"Oh Eames, you know me, always curious!"

"Hah! Actually, it's no big secret. The big box is from my neighbor in 2C. She was cleaning out her closet and throwing out stuff she didn't want or need. She gave me a box of stuff that I could look through and pick what I want. The small box is filled with my movie tapes. My VCR broke and I decided to upgrade to the 21st century and get a DVD player. The tapes go to Det. Williams. He and his family are going on a road trip. They have those vans with the TV and VCR in the back, but the movies they have they've seen a thousand times over. I said he could have mine."

"That's nice of you."

"Oh Goren, you know me, always helping people!" she copied Goren.

Goren picked up a large, bulky, old camcorder from the large box. Unknowingly, he pressed the "record" button. The fresh tape inside started rolling.

Goren, not much of a techie, said: "I think this is broken."

" I'll throw it out then"

A voice came on the radio.

"You broke my heart

Cause I couldn't dance

You didn't even

Want me to be around

And now I'M back

To let YOU know

I can really shake 'em down!"

Recognizing the song, Eames turned up the volume.

_{I haven't heard this song in ages!}_

On impulse, Eames started dancing to the song.

"DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

Goren looked up from fiddling with the camera. He laughed at the sight of Eames dancing and grooving. Then to both of their surprise, he set down the camera on the coffee table, jumped up next to Eames and started dancing and singing!!

"DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

Now that I can daaannce!

Watch me now!

I can Mash Potato! (I can Mash potato!)

I can do the Twist! (I can do the twist!)

Now tell me baby (tell me baby!)

Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?)"

With Goren in the lead and Eames in the background, the wacky duo danced, sang, jumped, clapped, stomped their feet, and got jiggy with it. Goren Mash-Potatoed while Eames Twisted. J

When the song faded away, Goren and Eames collapsed on the floor laughing their ass off and gasping for air.

"Thank God no one saw us!" Eames giggled.

"Or else its to the loony bin we go!" finished Goren with a burst of laughter.

Once recovered, Goren stood up and helped Eames to her feet. Suddenly, his head jerked up in alarm. Chocolate scented smoke started filling the kitchen.

"Umm… Eames… didn't you say you were cooking something?"

"OH SHIT!!! I completely forgot!!"

They ran into the kitchen. Goren opened a window to let the smoke escape while Eames pulled on some oven mitts. She pulled out a black pan with what looked like a huge chunk of coal in it.

_{So much for nourishment}_

_{Damn, it was chocolate}_

Goren and Eames looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Dominoes" they said in unison.

The camera's battery died.

Well, there you go. The story goes on, but I won't post the rest if you guys don't like it. I know this is really stupid, but it should get better as it goes on. Like I said, I'm not much of a writer. Please Read & Review!

            Hello again! Sorry it took so long to do this, but school started and my weekdays are busy. (Grrr… whoever "invented" school should be dragged out onto the street and shot…)

            The italics and parenthesis are peoples' thoughts- (I don't think it came out ok last time, but hopefully the right fonts come out now.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me they liked the story. Hopefully this next chapter will make it better, though. (By the way, the website in the story is made up, I don't think it exists so don't try going to it. Although I have seen a similar picture to the one I describe at the end.) I have some ideas for different stories, also, so watch out for more. Ummm… ok enough babbling. Just read and review!

Disclaimers: don't own 'em. Damn.

**Chapter 2**

**Plotting**

Scene: Detective Eames' apartment

            Wednesday, March 5th, 2003

            10:06 pm

            Eames was cleaning up. Goren had gone home, satisfied that they had done all they could at the moment and finished all the necessary paperwork. Tomorrow they would talk to Deakins about their progress. She organized papers and put them in her briefcase and started on the coffee table. She smiled as her mind kept drifting back to their "dance". She thought she was surprising herself (she wouldn't dare to sing in front of Goren) but her jaw literally dropped when he jumped in next to her.

_            {Robert Goren, New York's finest, #1 detective, the Sherlock, the Bookworm, the legend who could make Hitler cry with a few choice words, him-dance and sing to an oldies?!?!?! _

_Impossible, many would say. Apparently the old motto "Nothing's impossible" proved to be true once again. }_

Eames felt honored that Goren let her see a wacky side. It can be terrible to be serious all the time. The two were relatively young and to be a pessimistic, cynical, grouchy cop so young (compared to other seasoned cops) would, well, suck.

Goren showing his other side, simple Bobby, was refreshing. Of course, they made each other promise they would never mention it again- between themselves or to others. Had they lived on different times they would have signed a contract in blood!

She set eyes on the camcorder on the table and a crazy thought popped into her head.

_{It looks like a child who got into some mischief and now is pretending to be innocent.}_

_{What?! That's crazy, girl} _

Eames quickly dismissed the earlier thought.

Picking up the cumbersome object, she popped open the tape deck. There was a tape inside.

_{I'll just give it to Williams. He can tape Sienfeld episodes; he's so crazy about that show…}_

Thinking nothing more about it, she dropped into the box with the rest of the videos. She finished cleaning up and went to bed.

**************************************************************************

Scene: Detective William's house

            Thursday, March 6th, 2003

            5:45 pm

            Det. Williams walked into his den carrying a box of tapes.

            {The kids will love this-Eames has, well, had, a great selection of movies}

            He sorted through them, stopping at an unmarked tape.

            {Hello… what do we have here? Something to tape Sienfeld? Looks used, better see what is on it.}

            He stuck it into the VCR, pressed rewind. When done doing its thing, he pressed play.

Goren's voice came out: "I think this is broken."

There was a lot of jostling around on the screen and some static.

Then Eames was heard: " I'll throw it out then"

A voice came on the radio.

"You broke my heart

Cause I couldn't dance

You didn't even

Want me to be around

And now I'M back

To let YOU know

I can really shake 'em down!"

Williams hear Eames' singing and Goren's laugh. Finally the image stopped moving around and focused on Goren and Eames. Williams witnessed everything.

            "DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

Now that I can daaannce!

Watch me now!

I can Mash Potato! (I can Mash potato!)

I can do the Twist! (I can do the twist!)

Now tell me baby (tell me baby!)

Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?)"

            Five minutes after the tape died, Williams was still rolling on the floor, laughing, crying, and moaning-for now his stomach hurt. Then, an old memory came back to him.

--------------------Flashback---------------------

Scene: The Crazy Shasta Nightclub

            Saturday, June 15, 1999

            9:19 pm

            Williams' bachelor party, 16 hours before the wedding with the girl of his dreams.

"Dude-enjoy your last night of freedom" Harry advised.

"Yeah, 'cuz this is the point of no return" said Larry

"No idiot- when the priest says 'speak now or forever hold your piece' is the point of no return," joked Ben. They all laughed.

"Well, shall we get the party started?!" Bobby innocently asked.

"HELL YEAH!!!!!!" they screamed.

First was a game of Twister.

With Playboy girls, of course. 

            Then there were more rounds of beer.

            Strip poker was next in line, and more hookers played along.   

            More rounds of beer. It sloshed down throats and spilled onto shirts. Cigarette and marijuana smoke filled the air. Strobe lights flashed giving a dizzying effect. Pizza boxes littered the floor like confetti. Music blasted everywhere. Everyone danced for hours. Williams didn't know when he passed out.

            When he woke up, he had about five hours to sober up, get over the hangover, dress, and drive to the church.

~The Wedding Reception~

            Bobby, as the best man, was making a speech. (Oddly, out of all the men from the party, he was the only one that seemed fully recovered.)

            "I've seen the two of you grow. Your relationship bloomed like a beautiful flower every year. There were good times and bad and the two of you learned valuable lessons. For example, there is time to be serious, a time to be funny, and well, and a time to be… insane. Like on www.crazypics.com.

            At this, consternation spread over everyone's face.

            Booby walked over to a computer and projector set up in the back, (everyone wondered what it was for) picked up a remote, pressed a button, and a huge screen pulled down from one wall. Everyone turned to face the screen and the lights dimmed.

            The Internet was up and Bobby scrolled down the page. Picture after picture came up, showing the boys and hookers dancing, drinking, playing Twister, and stripping clothes.

The final picture showed Williams passed out on a bed, wearing cheesy 80's dress and Mardi Gras necklaces. There was a suspicious stain on the front of the dress and one of his hands was stuck in a bucket of water. The caption underneath read:

Dry-cleaned cheesy 80's dress- $45

Mardi Gras necklaces- $20

Macy's bed sheets- $55

Proving to your best friend that sticking your hand in water while you sleep will make you wet the bed and then posting the evidence on the Internet- Priceless

---------------------Flashback Ends-------------------

            Williams had never forgiven Bobby for that incident and vowed revenge. Thank God his wife understood everything-that he was drunk, it was his bachelor party, and that it was a joke. He tried everything he could think of to get back at Bobby, but everything backfired. Bobby could smell a trap or trick a mile away. 

_            {He too damn smart for his own good! But… Eames brought Christmas early!}_

Thinking of Eames, he was sorry her reputation was also going to be ruined, but it was a small price to pay compared to what Bobby did. Williams knew exactly what to do and when. A thought kept running through his head.

_{Payback's a bitch!}_

What do you think he's gonna do? Pretty obvious, huh? Oh well. Is the story getting better? Review, please!


	3. Payback's a Bitch

Hello everybody! 

This is my first story here at FanFiction. Please be kind with your reviews. I am not much of a writer or storyteller. I got the idea for this while listening to the radio and my imagination just ran away!

I am open to ideas or suggestions for improvement.

The lines in italics and parenthesis are Goren and Eames' thoughts. The song is "Now That I Can Dance" by the Contours. The first part is a bit stupid, especially with the dialogue. Give me a break.

Disclaimer: I don't own Goren and Eames.

I hope you people like it! Here goes nothing!

**Get the Door-It's Dominoes!**

Scene: Detective Alex Eames apartment

            Wednesday, March 5th, 2003

            6:18 pm

_            {There has got to be something to eat in here!} _

Alex thought as she searched her kitchen; taking inventory. Her blue eyes spied a box of Duncan Hines Moist Chocolate Cake Mix.

_{Hmm… better than nothing}_

Eames needed to prepare something to eat before her partner, Robert Goren, came over. They were going to burn the midnight oil over some troubling cases and nourishment was needed.

Twenty minutes later, with the cake baking in the oven, the doorbell rang. Detective Goren arrived.

"Hey Goren, come in." invited Eames.

"Hey". Goren walked in. He could see the pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. "What's cooking?"

"Oh, just some cake. If its gonna be a long night we better have something to eat." 

_{Good thinking… I hope its chocolate!} _

Goren thought with a small grin on his face.

They walked into the living room. A couch was placed against one wall. The coffee table was placed in front. Against the next wall a computer hummed quietly on a desk. Across the couch and coffee table was the "entertainment center": TV, radio, CD and DVD player, and speakers. The radio played oldies softly.

Goren's eyes (that never missed a thing) spotted two cardboard boxes in the corner next to the couch.

"What's in the boxes? Cleaning out?" Goren questioned.

"Well, aren't you the nosy busybody?" She quipped with a wide smile.

"Oh Eames, you know me, always curious!"

"Hah! Actually, it's no big secret. The big box is from my neighbor in 2C. She was cleaning out her closet and throwing out stuff she didn't want or need. She gave me a box of stuff that I could look through and pick what I want. The small box is filled with my movie tapes. My VCR broke and I decided to upgrade to the 21st century and get a DVD player. The tapes go to Det. Williams. He and his family are going on a road trip. They have those vans with the TV and VCR in the back, but the movies they have they've seen a thousand times over. I said he could have mine."

"That's nice of you."

"Oh Goren, you know me, always helping people!" she copied Goren.

Goren picked up a large, bulky, old camcorder from the large box. Unknowingly, he pressed the "record" button. The fresh tape inside started rolling.

Goren, not much of a techie, said: "I think this is broken."

" I'll throw it out then"

A voice came on the radio.

"You broke my heart

Cause I couldn't dance

You didn't even

Want me to be around

And now I'M back

To let YOU know

I can really shake 'em down!"

Recognizing the song, Eames turned up the volume.

_{I haven't heard this song in ages!}_

On impulse, Eames started dancing to the song.

"DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

Goren looked up from fiddling with the camera. He laughed at the sight of Eames dancing and grooving. Then to both of their surprise, he set down the camera on the coffee table, jumped up next to Eames and started dancing and singing!!

"DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

Now that I can daaannce!

Watch me now!

I can Mash Potato! (I can Mash potato!)

I can do the Twist! (I can do the twist!)

Now tell me baby (tell me baby!)

Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?)"

With Goren in the lead and Eames in the background, the wacky duo danced, sang, jumped, clapped, stomped their feet, and got jiggy with it. Goren Mash-Potatoed while Eames Twisted. J

When the song faded away, Goren and Eames collapsed on the floor laughing their ass off and gasping for air.

"Thank God no one saw us!" Eames giggled.

"Or else its to the loony bin we go!" finished Goren with a burst of laughter.

Once recovered, Goren stood up and helped Eames to her feet. Suddenly, his head jerked up in alarm. Chocolate scented smoke started filling the kitchen.

"Umm… Eames… didn't you say you were cooking something?"

"OH SHIT!!! I completely forgot!!"

They ran into the kitchen. Goren opened a window to let the smoke escape while Eames pulled on some oven mitts. She pulled out a black pan with what looked like a huge chunk of coal in it.

_{So much for nourishment}_

_{Damn, it was chocolate}_

Goren and Eames looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Dominoes" they said in unison.

The camera's battery died.

Well, there you go. The story goes on, but I won't post the rest if you guys don't like it. I know this is really stupid, but it should get better as it goes on. Like I said, I'm not much of a writer. Please Read & Review!

            Hello again! Sorry it took so long to do this, but school started and my weekdays are busy. (Grrr… whoever "invented" school should be dragged out onto the street and shot…)

            The italics and parenthesis are peoples' thoughts- (I don't think it came out ok last time, but hopefully the right fonts come out now.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me they liked the story. Hopefully this next chapter will make it better, though. (By the way, the website in the story is made up, I don't think it exists so don't try going to it. Although I have seen a similar picture to the one I describe at the end.) I have some ideas for different stories, also, so watch out for more. Ummm… ok enough babbling. Just read and review!

Disclaimers: don't own 'em. Damn.

**Chapter 2**

**Plotting**

Scene: Detective Eames' apartment

            Wednesday, March 5th, 2003

            10:06 pm

            Eames was cleaning up. Goren had gone home, satisfied that they had done all they could at the moment and finished all the necessary paperwork. Tomorrow they would talk to Deakins about their progress. She organized papers and put them in her briefcase and started on the coffee table. She smiled as her mind kept drifting back to their "dance". She thought she was surprising herself (she wouldn't dare to sing in front of Goren) but her jaw literally dropped when he jumped in next to her.

_            {Robert Goren, New York's finest, #1 detective, the Sherlock, the Bookworm, the legend who could make Hitler cry with a few choice words, him-dance and sing to an oldies?!?!?! _

_Impossible, many would say. Apparently the old motto "Nothing's impossible" proved to be true once again. }_

Eames felt honored that Goren let her see a wacky side. It can be terrible to be serious all the time. The two were relatively young and to be a pessimistic, cynical, grouchy cop so young (compared to other seasoned cops) would, well, suck.

Goren showing his other side, simple Bobby, was refreshing. Of course, they made each other promise they would never mention it again- between themselves or to others. Had they lived on different times they would have signed a contract in blood!

She set eyes on the camcorder on the table and a crazy thought popped into her head.

_{It looks like a child who got into some mischief and now is pretending to be innocent.}_

_{What?! That's crazy, girl} _

Eames quickly dismissed the earlier thought.

Picking up the cumbersome object, she popped open the tape deck. There was a tape inside.

_{I'll just give it to Williams. He can tape Sienfeld episodes; he's so crazy about that show…}_

Thinking nothing more about it, she dropped into the box with the rest of the videos. She finished cleaning up and went to bed.

**************************************************************************

Scene: Detective William's house

            Thursday, March 6th, 2003

            5:45 pm

            Det. Williams walked into his den carrying a box of tapes.

            {The kids will love this-Eames has, well, had, a great selection of movies}

            He sorted through them, stopping at an unmarked tape.

            {Hello… what do we have here? Something to tape Sienfeld? Looks used, better see what is on it.}

            He stuck it into the VCR, pressed rewind. When done doing its thing, he pressed play.

Goren's voice came out: "I think this is broken."

There was a lot of jostling around on the screen and some static.

Then Eames was heard: " I'll throw it out then"

A voice came on the radio.

"You broke my heart

Cause I couldn't dance

You didn't even

Want me to be around

And now I'M back

To let YOU know

I can really shake 'em down!"

Williams hear Eames' singing and Goren's laugh. Finally the image stopped moving around and focused on Goren and Eames. Williams witnessed everything.

            "DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

DO YOU LOVE ME?! (Do you love me?!)

Now that I can daaannce!

Watch me now!

I can Mash Potato! (I can Mash potato!)

I can do the Twist! (I can do the twist!)

Now tell me baby (tell me baby!)

Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?)"

            Five minutes after the tape died, Williams was still rolling on the floor, laughing, crying, and moaning-for now his stomach hurt. Then, an old memory came back to him.

--------------------Flashback---------------------

Scene: The Crazy Shasta Nightclub

            Saturday, June 15, 1999

            9:19 pm

            Williams' bachelor party, 16 hours before the wedding with the girl of his dreams.

"Dude-enjoy your last night of freedom" Harry advised.

"Yeah, 'cuz this is the point of no return" said Larry

"No idiot- when the priest says 'speak now or forever hold your piece' is the point of no return," joked Ben. They all laughed.

"Well, shall we get the party started?!" Bobby innocently asked.

"HELL YEAH!!!!!!" they screamed.

First was a game of Twister.

With Playboy girls, of course. 

            Then there were more rounds of beer.

            Strip poker was next in line, and more hookers played along.   

            More rounds of beer. It sloshed down throats and spilled onto shirts. Cigarette and marijuana smoke filled the air. Strobe lights flashed giving a dizzying effect. Pizza boxes littered the floor like confetti. Music blasted everywhere. Everyone danced for hours. Williams didn't know when he passed out.

            When he woke up, he had about five hours to sober up, get over the hangover, dress, and drive to the church.

~The Wedding Reception~

            Bobby, as the best man, was making a speech. (Oddly, out of all the men from the party, he was the only one that seemed fully recovered.)

            "I've seen the two of you grow. Your relationship bloomed like a beautiful flower every year. There were good times and bad and the two of you learned valuable lessons. For example, there is time to be serious, a time to be funny, and well, and a time to be… insane. Like on www.crazypics.com."

            At this, consternation spread over everyone's face.

            Booby walked over to a computer and projector set up in the back, (everyone wondered what it was for) picked up a remote, pressed a button, and a huge screen pulled down from one wall. Everyone turned to face the screen and the lights dimmed.

            The Internet was up and Bobby scrolled down the page. Picture after picture came up, showing the boys and hookers dancing, drinking, playing Twister, and stripping clothes.

The final picture showed Williams passed out on a bed, wearing cheesy 80's dress and Mardi Gras necklaces. There was a suspicious stain on the front of the dress and one of his hands was stuck in a bucket of water. The caption underneath read:

Dry-cleaned cheesy 80's dress- $45

Mardi Gras necklaces- $20

Macy's bed sheets- $55

Proving to your best friend that sticking your hand in water while you sleep will make you wet the bed and then posting the evidence on the Internet- Priceless

---------------------Flashback Ends-------------------

            Williams had never forgiven Bobby for that incident and vowed revenge. Thank God his wife understood everything-that he was drunk, it was his bachelor party, and that it was a joke. He tried everything he could think of to get back at Bobby, but everything backfired. Bobby could smell a trap or trick a mile away. 

_            {He too damn smart for his own good! But… Eames brought Christmas early.}_

Thinking of Eames, he was sorry her reputation was also going to be ruined, but it was a small price to pay compared to what Bobby did. Williams knew exactly what to do and when. A thought kept running through his head.

_{Payback's a bitch!}_

What do you think he's gonna do? Pretty obvious, huh? Oh well. Is the story getting better? Review, please!

Ok gang, final chapter!  (Having two days off from school really helps. J) Thanks to all those who reviewed! I thought I was going crazy posting that first chapter, but I guess it turned out ok. I'll be posting another story right after this. 

Same rules apply about the italics and fonts.

Legal shmeagel: don't own 'em, which sucks. Ok, moving on!

**Chapter 3**

**Payback's a Bitch**

Waldorf Plaza Hotel-Ceremony Room

Saturday, June 10th, 2003

9:45 pm

"…and now, the best for last. Detectives Goren and Eames, will you please step forward? Thank you. Now, these two people have become legends since when they were first paired together two years ago. They solve the most cases than anyone in the Major Case Squad and can wrangle a confession out of a criminal in record time. The streets of New York City are definitely safer because of them. Detectives, the city owes you a great debt of gratitude and as mayor, I am greatly honored to present to you the Medal of Honor. Thank you and congratulations!"

The hall exploded into cheers and applause as Bloomberg pinned the medal onto Goren and Eames' uniforms. The medal was for throwing a whole ring of Mafia drug traders to jail. It was tough, exhausting work for weeks. A lot of bad shit happened and the guys almost got away, but no one can get away with murder (or drug trafficking, as the case was here) when the dynamic duo is on the case. They winked at each other-they weren't just getting another pretty piece of jewelry. They were getting a huge, honkin' raise that if the other detectives found out would turn them green with envy. But hell, they deserved it!

It was the annual Medal Day Ceremony for the NYPD. Every city dignitary and most detectives from the five boroughs were present. The Waldorf Ceremony Room decorated the tables with fine silver and tablecloths and bouquets of flowers were at every table. A flag with the seal of the NYPD hung behind the podium between the main tables. It is a beautiful ceremony. Everyone relaxed, ate, listened to the inspiring speeches, sheered, and clapped. Good fun for all.

Once done pinning the medals on Goren and Eames, Bloomberg continued.

"I now pass the floor to Detective Williams, a good friend of Detectives Goren and Eames, who wants to say something about their partnership."

"Thank you, Mayor. As he said, I am a good friend and I have this to say to you two. I've seen the two of you grow. Your 'partnership' bloomed like a beautiful flower every year. There were good times and bad and the two of you learned valuable lessons. For example, there is time to be serious, a time to be funny, and well, and a time to be… insane. Like on www.crazyvideos.com" 

At this, Goren knew something bad was going down, and he let out a groan.

_{Oh shit…}_

This time it was Williams who walked over to a computer, picked up a remote, which pulled a screen down. The Internet came up and Williams clicked on a link. Another screen came up. A "Play Video" button popped up in the middle. He clicked on it, sat back, and let the sweet feeling of victory run through his body.

Goren and Eames sat in their seats, mouths gaping wide open. Their faces mirrored each other's, screaming horror, shock, and embarrassment. The same questions ran through their minds. 

_{How did he get that? Who recorded us? How did Williams get that tape?}_

Then it hit them.

_{THE CAMCORDER!!!!}_

"DAMMIT GOREN! You told me it was broken! You lied!"

"NO I DIDN'T!! I really did thought it was broken! Why would I record us? And don't blame everything on me! Part of this is your fault since you gave him the tape!!"

Everyone could hear them arguing and it continued like that through the night.

The tape became legend, too.

Williams went home, at peace with the world.

The next morning, Goren and Eames finally stopped biting each other's head off, and vowed revenge on Williams. They racked their brains trying to think of something, but nothing seemed evil enough. They finally decided to bide their time until the perfect opportunity came knocking at the door.

FIN

Well, how was it? About the awards and the ceremony, it's true. I checked out the official website. Now I'm spent. I ended it here because I don't have any more ideas. 

Now I don't know if this is allowed, but I'll put it up to you anyway. If any of you writers wish to write a continuation of Bobby and Alex's revenge, go ahead. I give you permission to use my story and my character Detective Williams. Make it funny, dramatic, angsty, whatever, I don't care. I would love to read what other people come up with! 


End file.
